Our Sweetest Sin
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena itu, hanya untuk malam ini... Biarkan aku memiliki dirimu. Kita akan bersama-sama menanggung dosa ini. Dosa termanis yang pernah kita lakukan bersama /Warning: LEMON, PWP, MATURE CONTENTS/ Mimato /


Aku tahu… Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi miliknya… Menjadi milik pendamping hidupmu yang sah. Karena itu, hanya untuk malam ini… Biarkan aku memiliki dirimu. Kita akan bersama-sama menanggung dosa ini… Dosa termanis… yang pernah kita lakukan… bersama.

**DIGIMON FANFICTION**

**OUR SWEETEST SIN**

**Diclaimer: Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Inspirated Lemon: Lawless by Diana Palmer**

**Warning : LEMON, PORN WITHOUT PLOT / PWP, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing: Mimato**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Ya… Yamato... Mmmhhh!"

"Buka mulutmu… Mimi…"

Mimi menganga kaget, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Yamato. Bibinya mempermainkan bibir Mimi dengan lembut, dalam keheningan tanpa nafas yang membuat Mimi dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh kekar Yamato di tubuhnya, menyadari kehangatan tangan pemuda itu di punggungnya, dan bibir Yamato yang bermain dengan sangat sensual. Lengan Mimi terulur melingkari leher Yamato. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, menyambut ciuman itu dengan lapar. Ia merasakan Yamato menarik ujung bajunya dari balik celana jins yang dikenakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Yamato menyentuh kulit telanjangnya, membuat Mimi tersentak kaget.

"Ya… Yamato… " Mimi bergedik saat merasakan nafas Yamato di tengkuknya. Yamato hanya diam, mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh gadis Tachikawa itu.

Mimi menggeliat, mencoba untuk melakukan perlawanan. Namun Yamato terlebih dahulu menghentikan perlawanan Mimi dengan menggulingkan gadis itu ke bawah tubuhnya, agar bisa menatap langsung sepasang mata milik Mimi. Dibelainya rambut kecoklatan Mimi dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Mimi, matamu adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang kau punya, setelah rambutmu ini," gumam Yamato sementara jari-jari panjangnya mulai mencari-cari kancing pakaian Mimi.

"Tunggu… Yamato, kau tidak bisa melepasnya!" protes Mimi. Ia yakin pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa menahan rasa malunya jika Yamato melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya." Tanpa basa-basi, Yamato menuntaskan pekerjaannya, melucuti pakaian Mimi dari pinggang sampai atas. Rasanya seperti disambar petir. Semua mimpi Mimi tentang Yamato tidak ada yang seeksplisit ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Yamato tersenyum melihat Mimi yang berada di bawahnya. Rasanya begitu memabukkan memikirkan gadis itu belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin pengalaman pertama gadis itu dilakukan bersamanya. Belum pernah Yamato menginginkan apa pun lebih dari ini.

Mimi mencoba bicara, tapi Yamato sudah lebih dulu menunduk. Bahkan saat Mimi bicara, Yamato membuka mulut tepat di payudaranya, dan melahap semua yang ada. Lidahnya membelai titik sensitif itu sementara mulutnya menikmati gadis itu dalam keheningan yang hanya dipecahkan oleh detak jantung dan erangan-erangan liar yang keluar dari bibir Mimi. Jemari Mimi mencengkram kuat lengan Yamato saat mulut Yamato menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Tangan Yamato bergerak turun menyusuri punggung Mimi dan perlahan mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka. Bibirnya berpindah ke bibir Mimi, sementara ia menempatkan posisi agar bisa merasakan dada gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang.

"Ya… Yamato," erangan Mimi kembali terdengar, "Aku tidak pernah mengira rasanya akan seperti ini!"

"Aku juga," bisik Yamato. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Apa kau menyadari itu… Mimi?"

Mimi nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Ia dilanda gelombang hasrat yang begitu nyata. Sentuhan Yamato membuat pikirannya melayang. Ia melengkungkan tubuh, bergerak gelisah di bawah desakan pelan dan sensual dari tubuh Yamato. Ia membuka mulutnya, menerima ciuman lapar Yamato yang membuat tubuhnya makin bergairah.

Yamato melucuti sisa pakaian Mimi. Mulut hangatnya kembali bergerak di dada dan perut Mimi, mengklaim wilayah jajahannya dengan tanda-tanda berwarna kemerahan yang menjadi bukti kepemilikannya. Mimi terkesiap, bergelayut, dan tenggelam dalam sensasi baru saat Yamato bergerak menuruni tubuhnya. Yamato menyentuh tubuhnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Mimi. Mungkin saja ia akan mati jika Yamato berhenti sekarang.

Di tengah semua itu, entah sejak kapan kaus dalam Yamato dilempar entah ke mana, diikuti jinsnya, meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam balutan celana bokser hitam. Celana itu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan hasratnya.

Yamato berhenti sejenak untuk menatap wajah Mimi. Lengan gadis itu melingkar di lehernya. Tubuh putih polosnya yang dipenuhi peluh melengkung bak korban persembahan. Kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dengan nafasnya yang naik turun.

Tatapan langsung Yamato berhasil menembus kesadaran Mimi. Ia melihat cara Yamato memandangnya dan membuatnya mulai salah tingkah karena kini tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jangan malu," ucap Yamato serak. "Malam ini… Hanya untuk malam ini… Biarkan aku memiliki dirimu… Seutuhnya…"

Mimi kembali merasakan bibir Yamato di tubuhnya dalam kegelapan hangat kamar. Suara lembut bibir yang beradu nyaris tidak terdengar olehnya, tertutup oleh nafasnya sendiri yang tersengal. Ini lebih intim dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan, terutama saat ia sepenuhnya bersentuhan dengan Yamato tanpa penghalang apa pun.

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak saat jari Yamato menyelinap masuk di tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengoyak pertahanan miliknya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jeritan halus keluar dari bibinya dan air mata mulai meluncur turun dari sepasang mata birunya saat Yamato menambah jari-jarinya.

"Rileks," bisik Yamato saat tubuh Mimi menegang. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Kita masih punya banyak waktu malam ini, _baby._"

Yamato merapat lembut dan merasakan tubuh Mimi tersentak. Yamato kembali melakukannya, menggerakkan jarinya dalam tubuh Mimi. Ketiga kalinya, Mimi mengeluarkan suara yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Yamato. Kuku-kuku tangannya menancap di lengan Yamato, menimbulkan luka goresan di sana. Perlahan Yamato menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari tubuh Mimi, membuat Mimi kembali mendesah.

Bibir Yamato membelai mata, pipi, dan bibir terbuka Mimi sementara ia bergerak dengan sangat pelan, sangat sensual, menuju penyatuan total dengan Mimi, memasuki tubuh Mimi dengan miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan miliknya yang berada di dalam tubuh Mimi, merasakan kehangatan dan sensasi yang luar biasa saat mereka menyatukan diri seperti ini. Yamato merengkuh tubuh Mimi lebih erat. Mimi hanya bisa mengerang gemetar dan gelegar kenikmatan kembali bergema di tubuh Yamato saat tubuh Mimi mengikuti iramanya.

Yamato mencium bibir bawah Mimi dan bergerak kembali. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Merasakan diriku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Mimi.

Mimi terkesiap. Yamato menggigit dan menjilati leher Mimi dengan lembut. "Ini bukan ritual bisu, _baby_," bisik Yamato parau. "Aku sangat menyukai suaramu saat aku memasuki tubuhmu. Katakanlah apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Mimi," bujuknya. "Bicaralah padaku."

Mimi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku… Arrgghhh… Tidak bisa bicara!"

"Kenapa?"

Tangan Mimi menyelinap di punggung Yamato dan ia kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menggeliat gemetaran. "Rasanya seperti… terbakar," ucapnya tercekat. Matanya terpejam, mencari kenikmatan di kejauhan. "Sekujur tubuhku sakit… Ahhhhh!" Suaranya meninggi liar saat tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun… sebesar aku menginginkanmu, Mimi… Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?"

"Ya. Kau melakukannya dengan baik!"

Kenikmatan Mimi meningkatkan gairah Yamato. Ia tidak mengira Mimi akan menikmatinya, terutama saat pengalaman pertama mereka. Yamato bangga pada keahliannya sendiri saat gadis itu bergerak bersamanya, desahan lirih nikmat Mimi terdengar bagaikan musik pengantar Yamato untuk melakukannya lagi.

"ARRGHHH!" Mimi kembali memekik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kenikmatan berubah menjadi nyeri yang menyengat.

Yamato menahan diri. Nafasnya terengah kasar. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Mimi lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tiba-tiba Yamato menunduk dan menggigit bahu Mimi, membuat gadis itu terpekik kaget. Taktik pengalihan perhatian itu berhasil. Mimi bergidik satu kali sebelum akhirnya rileks saat Yamato bergerak seirama di tubuhnya. Kenikmatan menggantikan rasa sakit, seketika, dan mengejutkan. Mimi mulai bergerak bersama Yamato, gerakan yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali, ketika sengatan kenikmatan meningkat dan menjanjikan surga saat hasrat kian mendesak.

Saat kenikmatan semakin meningkat secara tak terduga, bibir Yamato kembali menghujani bibir dan leher Mimi dengan ciuman penuh hasrat, membuat tubuh Mimi terlonjak saat Yamato bergerak kasar. "Hahhh, Arrgghhh! Jangan berhenti, Yamato…"

Yamato berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Tentu saja, _baby!_"

Kenikmatan itu telah seluruhnya menguasai Yamato. Mimi dapat merasakannya dan mulai meminta lebih. Tubuhnya menyampaikan permohonan tak terucap pada Yamato seiring dengan setiap hujaman Yamato di tubuhnya. Ia terus mengikuti gerakan Yamato, maju, mundur, naik, bergerak, dan mendesak. Hingga akhirnya kenikmatan itu semakin bertumpuk menjadi gelombang desakan yang meronta ingin dibebaskan.

Hingga saat Mimi tak mampu berpikir dan tidak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi. Diiringi teriakan nama sang pemuda di atasnya, ia melepaskan seluruh hasratnya. Hal itu membuat Yamato semakin menggila hingga ia mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh Mimi. Tubuh kekar itu pun jatuh di atasnya. Yamato bisa mendengar suara jantung Mimi yang terus berdetak kencang. Kemudian dibawanya tubuh polos gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Yamato merasakan tubuh Mimi yang masih bergetar pada akhir kenikmatan manis yang paling eksplosif yang pernah dirasakannya dalam hidupnya. Ia mencium dada, leher, dan dagu Mimi dengan lembut dan mati rasa oleh kenikmatan yang tidak tertahankan. Membiarkan euphoria luar biasa yang masih sangat terasa di tubuhnya, dan membiarkan seluruh hasratnya selama ini keluar dengan sebebas-bebasnya.

Ya, biarlah. Biarlah untuk malam ini saja, ia dapat memiliki tubuh Mimi seutuhnya. Karena setelah ini, tubuh itu akan menjadi milik orang lain, menjadi milik pemuda yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup gadis Tachikawa muda ini, gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Biarlah apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini menjadi dosa… Dosa termanis bagi dirinya dan Mimi yang saling terikat oleh ikatan yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan.

Namun satu hal yang ia percaya, meskipun ia hanya dapat memiliki tubuh Mimi malam ini, namun ia akan memastikan bahwa hanya dirinya… yang akan memiliki hati Mimi… untuk selamanya…

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: (Blushing sendiri). Gomenasai jika fic ini kurang memuaskan minna-san. Ini adalah fic rate M dan lemon PWP pertama di fandom ini setelah sebelumnya saya publish di fandom lain. Saya sudah berusaha membuatnya seeksplisit mungkin. Jadi maaf jika jadinya aneh dan jelek minna (bungkuk ala jepang)

So, for this fic… Mind to review minna?


End file.
